The present invention relates to an axial fan, particularly for motor vehicles.
More specifically, the subject of the invention is an axial fan of the type comprising:
a central hub, and PA1 a plurality of blades extending radially from the hub and each having:
a root portion adjacent the hub, PA2 a radially intermediate portion, and PA2 a radially outermost, tip portion, the leading edge of the blade in the tip portion being inclined forwardly in the direction of rotation of the fan.
Axial fans of this type are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,324 and from European patent EP-A-0 192 653.
In the axial fans described in these documents, the leading edge of each blade is inclined rearwardly relative to the direction of rotation of the fan in the root portion of the blade adjacent the hub, and is inclined forwardly in the direction of rotation of the fan in the remaining, radially outer portion of the blade.
In these fans, it has been found that air turbulence arises in the region of the intersection of the blades with the hub and this turbulence adversely affects the performance of the fan.